marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Heroes and Villains
| image = Heroes_and_Villains.jpg | date = July 11, 2003 | ep_num = 1 of 13 | writer = Morgan Gendel | director = Tim Eldred | guest = Harold Perrineau Jr. ( ) Victor Brandt ( ) Jane Lynch ( ) Karen Maruyama ( ) Cree Summer ( , ) | prev = Royal Scam | next = Head Over Heels }} During a class struggle on campus, a Robin Hood-like figure wins the hearts and minds of New York's people. Spider-Man discovers that this would-be hero is no such thing, but he soon finds people turning against him. (Series Premiere) Story At a leads a group of angry . She stands on the steps telling them that if are bulldozed the people living there should be compensated. Across the quad takes of the protest. He comments on how a lot of people agree with her, while others just like to protest. He moves his and looks over at who is laughing with . She spots Peter and waves. Peter is then interrupted by janitor who needs to sweep where he's standing. Peter moves but asks why he needed to sweep in that exact spot at that exact time especially with everyone on lunch break. Annoyed, Wyler says that everyone's protesting. Peter notices that he's not protesting like he is. But Wyler says he doesn't like kicking people out of their homes. Peter realizes that Wyler lives in Villeroy Towers and readies his camera. Wyler sarcastically asks if Peter will help him move, maybe stay with him, then pushes down the camera. He walks away as and Mary Jane walk up. Harry asks if he's harassing people again. Mary Jane points out that Harry's trying to be a captain of industry. Harry states he has a meeting with his board of directors to see if he can. Mary Jane says that because of that he can't have fun. Peter points out that protests are not about fun, but she counters that he hasn't been on one with her. Peter then raises his camera and starts taking pictures of Mary Jane, who gladly posses. She asks where they're going next and Peter says he's going to the . He wants to take pictures of the new for . She tells him he can't keep running from her. He then lowers his camera. Later at the museum, Peter takes pictures of large gems. The speaker says how glad the museum is to have the gem selection there, including a rather large from the . Elsewhere, a man puts on a large domed helmet. Peter introduces himself as from the Daily Bugle and asks to take a picture of her next to the gem. The man in armor flips up two handles in each hand as his suit begins to glow. As it powers up it turns from grey to all white. Peter adjusts to get a better picture. The man suddenly runs from an alley down the street at extremely high speeds. Peter's suddenly goes off and the man in white appears next to him. He activates something on his chest that pulls the ruby and its protective glass towards him. He snatches the ruby and speeds off. Peter angrily watches. The man speeds down the street faster than the cars. Soon Spider-Man is swinging above him down the street. He lowers himself and tries to grab the armored thief but fails. The man turns to run backwards and fires at Spider-Man. He then stops causing the webslinger to go right by him. Spider-Man turns around to face the man. The armored man pulls a large towards him then pushes towards the hero as he gets close. Spider-Man lets go of the web and slides under the vehicle, but realizes that it's still going. A group of people scream as the vehicle nears. Spider-Man leaps over the truck and fires web to stop its momentum. As the truck stops the man runs behind Spider-Man and up a building. Spider-Man follows and sees him going into Villeroy Towers. Spider-Man crawls down the side of the building asking three people if they saw the man. However, they say they don't deal with crooks and start shouting at him. Spider-Man tries to tell him he's trying to catch a bad guy, but the three start throwing food at him. The wallcrawler easily dodges the food and swings away. Later, speaks live into an news camera. She explains that the stolen gem was found by residents of Villeroy Tower and given back to the museum for a reward, which they plan to use in the fight against the university. She walks down a set of steps to a where is waiting. She asks if he knows anything about the robbery or how it got there. Barr states that they don't know much except that Spider-Man was seen fleeing the scene. She asks states that witnesses claimed that the thief, dubbed , who stole the moved incredibly fast. Barr doesn't know much about him but knows that Spider-Man usually works alone. Meanwhile in their , Peter adjusts a large flatscreen on the wall. Harry suggests that he unplug it first, but Peter is watching the news. But Harry believes that Spider-Man is simply a crook. Peter knows that he only thinks that because he believes Spider-Man killed his father. However, Harry strongly believes the hero killed Norman Osborn. Peter then reiterates that he was at the museum and believes that Turbo Jet gave it to the Villeroy Towers people for the reward money. Harry thinks of it as a kind of thing. Mary Jane then enters wondering who was wearing tights. Harry explains Peter's theory to Mary Jane. Meanwhile Peter continues to adjust it so the screen will be at a twenty-degree angle for optimum viewing. He asks Harry to lay on the couch to try it out. Harry gladly agrees and jumps over the back. Mary Jane sits down and Harry goes on to say how he thinks all the costumed people are a menace. However, Mary Jane thinks Turbo Jet is good for helping the people. Harry angrily gets up, tells Peter the screen is fine, and sets down his . Peter asks where he's going and as Harry leaves he tells him to the board of directors. Peter goes back to adjusting the screen as Mary Jane asks what he thinks. He says that since Spider-Man is expected to obey the law so should Turbo Jet. Mary Jane then gets really close to Peter. Peter looks nervous until she adjusts the screen for the last time and walks away. Peter looks up in either relief or exasperation. At , a and executive tell Harry that his father wanted to build a science center at ESU, and that the company convinced the school to demolish Villeroy Towers. They want him to make the announcement, but Harry knows that it's to help with the protesters. The two acknowledge that but say that, like his father, Harry has a chance to do some good. The woman then reaches under the desk and hands Harry a that once belonged to . Harry never saw it before, but the woman says that Norman did not know if he would share his enthusiasm. Harry wonders what that means. However, the woman pushes on saying that Norman wanted to give the telescope to the school to auction off. They tell him it will be a great way to start the science center campaign. That night Spider-Man sets up a small to record his thoughts. He wonders why he's a menace for saving people but Turbo Jet is a hero for stealing things. He then webs the camera. Later, he thinks he needs a makeover and webs the camera again. Later he tries to darkly say his name but webs the camera once more. He pulls the the camcorder to him then swings it around to web it to a building. Suddenly his spider-sense goes off and he sees Turbo Jet racing through the city. Spider-Man swings down to follow. He stops outside where two guards watch over an first edition book. They pull out their guns but Turbo Jet pulls the weapons towards him, along with the glass behind them. The book follows and Turbo Jet grabs it. However, one the guards is hit by a loose electrical wire. Suddenly Spider-Man swings down and kicks the thief down. He fires a web pulling the wire away. He tells the other guard to get him away. Turbo Jet stands and Spider-Man quickly webs the book away. Turbo jet then pulls the book towards him and puts it in his backpack, with the web still tied to it. He speeds away pulling Spider-Man along. Spider-Man tries to stop him by sticking to the street but Turbo Jet gets away. Spider-Man leaps up and begins swinging after him. Turbo Jet knocks a car around as he runs into a building. Spider-Man leaps up into the top level to follow. He looks around when his spider-sense goes off. He turns to see a line of s being pulled towards him. The dummies knock him down and Turbo Jet runs over him. Spider-Man stands and slingshots the mannequins at the thief who is knocked down. Spider-Man asks for the book, but Turbo Jet claims no one will miss it. Spider-Man says that's not for them to decide, causing Turbo Jet to think the wallcrawler blindly enforces the rules while he's trying to help people. Spider-Man then points out the pedestrians and guard he almost killed. Turbo Jet then thinks it's because people like him more than they do Spider-Man. Spider-Man asks for the book again and Turbo Jet leaps up and speeds off. Spider-Man follows but looses sight. He then spots Turbo Jet's helmet and shoots his webbing at it. However, it was just a mannequin with the helmet. Spider-Man looks over to see the exit door open. At the next protest, the lead woman tells the people that the is now up to one million dollars thanks to an anonymous donation. The crowd, along with Mary Jane, cheer. One man thanks Turbo Jet. Peter, standing next to Mary Jane, doesn't look so happy. Harry leans against a tree behind them. Mary Jane eggs him to get excited. But Peter points out how Turbo Jet put a guy in a coma. Mary Jane likens it to a cop accidentally running over a civilian. The two stare each other down and Peter asks Harry for help. Harry says he needs to tell them something but the crowd begins to grow louder and Peter can't hear. Harry shouts at him that Oscorp is the reason the school is destroying the Towers. A protester walks behind Harry overhearing. Slowly the crowd starts to be quiet and turn to listen to Harry. Harry suddenly stops when he realizes they are all angrily staring at them. The head protester claims this is precisely the problem, the students with everything making dealings against those without. Soon the protesters start throwing their signs at Peter, Harry, and Mary Jane. Peter grabs a sign to shield them saying they should leave. They get up just as a soda can hits Peter in the head. He stands to see Wyler staring at them. He dodges another can before Harry says to leave. Wyler continues to sweep the sidewalk. That night Harry drinks a martini at his private bar. Peter watches from the second level then heads to his room. He looks at two framed pictures on his desk. One of himself as a baby with his and . The other of his Aunt and Uncle . Peter picks up the picture with his aunt and uncle then looks up smiling. In the apartment's Peter pulls out a box and opens it to reveal the . Peter suits up and leaps to the top. He opens a small window and crawls out the building's tower. He leaps up and swings away. A Villeroy Towers the wall of Wyler's room is covered in clippings detailing his desire to build a revolutionary space suit, to getting fired from a high-tech company, to several valuables including the book and gem. He works on the Turbo Jet suit when he hears a knock on the door. He goes through a curtain to see who it is. He opens the door to see . She asks if he wants to go the meeting in the community room where they're serving . But he refuses. She asks if it has something to do with what he's working on in his workshop. Wyler then states that the committee is useless and not doing anything. She objects but leaves. Wyler heads back to his workshop. He confidently says that Spider-Man should not mess with him again. He presses a button and it blasts a . Outside, Spider-Man climbs on the building next to Villeroy Towers. He sees the blue glow of the test and leaps over across the street from the Towers. He leaps down a ways then crawls the rest. He rests on a roof to see into Wyler's apartment. He then spots the stealing janitor leaving the building. Wyler heads to a dark alley where he meets a man in a suit. The man hands him a large bag of cash asking what's next. Wyler holds up a Daily Bugle article about Oscorp donating the priceless telescope. Wyler asks for four million dollars. The man says he has some easier scores but Wyler wants the telescope. The man says he could make a lot of money if he quit being a hero. However, Wyler says they only made him a hero because they're too dumb to do anything themselves. The man agrees to the telescope and leaves. Spider-Man watches from above. Just as Wyler turns to leave Spider-Man leaps across the alley. Wyler turns to look behind him and Spider-Man webs down surprising him. Spider-Man swings down but a police siren distracts him. He turns back to see Wyler in full Turbo Jet gear. He pulls up a large dumpster and throws it at Spider-Man. The hero runs but is knocked down. Just then an alarm starts to go off. Wyler turns off his suit and goes to grab the money. However, Spider-Man webs the cash and pulls it away. Just then a cop car pulls into the alley. Barr notices the two of them and gets out. Turbo Jet, being farther away from the car, turns and runs away. Barr then thinks Turbo Jet was a shadow. Barr and his partner level their guns at him telling him to surrender. They then call for back up. Spider-Man tells them that they got the wrong guy and throws the money to them. Barr catches the money and the two start firing at Spider-Man. The hero leaps up as the bullets ricochet around him and leaves the alley. At the next protest rally the people cheer for Turbo Jet while berating Spider-Man. A few buildings away Spider-Man looks on in anger. Harry, Mary Jane, and Peter are later sitting in classroom while she lectures. Harry tells Mary Jane that something was going to be built on the land, he just wanted to make sure it was worthwhile. He then asks the two to join him at the presentation of the telescope tonight so that both sides are heard. Mary Jane agrees and asks Peter to pick her up. Peter, after answering a quick question from the professor, says that he'll have to show up late. Harry relaxes thinking that his actions are better compared to Peter's. At the presentation, guard the female Oscorp executive as she makes her speech. A large group of protesters are gathered and shout at the woman. Harry looks over at Mary Jane sitting in the front row, who looks sad for her friend. She tells the crowd how the late Norman Osborn loved the campus. Just down the street Wyler puts on his helmet. Once attached he readies the suit. The woman introduces the majority shareholder and ESU student Harry Osborn. He stands and waves to the crowd. He makes a joke, which causes the head protester to yell out against him, and continues on. He then says that Mary Jane reminded him of how a school should grow. Mary Jane perks up at the mention of her name. Overhead Spider-Man clings to a wall watching the events. Harry reaches down and grabs the telescope. He tells them how Galileo looked through it and saw the future. Turbo Jet smiles then activates his suit and races forward. He stops near Harry and pulls the telescope towards him. The protesters cheer as Turbo Jet races off on the building. However, when he gets to the end he suddenly spots a large web. Spider-Man tells him he should stop and Turbo Jet says that the cop would take him in too. Turbo Jet goes on to say that the people like him more. Spider-Man leaps down asking if those were the same people Wyler claimed were dumb because they made him a hero. The cops come running up and pull their guns on Turbo Jet. He lifts the telescope up threatening to destroy it. However, Spider-Man claims it's a fake. A police officer agrees saying that the hero tipped them off and the Oscorp board helped them. Mary Jane looks at Harry in surprise. Turbo Jet angrily throws the telescope knocking down a protesting woman. Spider-Man leaps up but Turbo Jet dodges. Turbo Jet claims he helped them but Spider-Man points out all the people he's hurt. Turbo Jet then pulls up a small planter and hits Spider-Man. He then pulls Mary Jane to him and speeds away. He heads into traffic causing cars to dodge. Spider-Man leaps up and swings after him. As Spider-Man gets close Mary Jane tries to pound Wyler through the helmet. Spider-Man then webs himself to Turbo Jet and hangs on. Mary Jane continues her ineffective pounding as Spider-Man webs a lamppost to Turbo Jet's back. He does the same to a tree. Then he does it to all the posts and trees they pass. Spider-Man then leaps onto Turbo Jet's back and hits the controls depowering the suit. Mary Jane then smashes in the helmet before Turbo Jet goes flying back. Spider-Man grabs Mary Jane as she falls. They watch as Turbo Jet flies backwards. He puts her down and tells her to move. Turbo Jet flies back as far as he can, then the webs pull him forward again. When he gets close Spider-Man punches him knocking the thief out. He falls to the ground and the webs pull him back again. Mary Jane thanks Spider-Man for saving her life again. She then reminds him of the kiss they shared. However, she says that she's interested in someone else, who doesn't even know. Just then the cops drive up. Spider-Man swings away as he doesn't want to answer questions. Later, Alison Tomita says that Harry donated the telescope for the and all the residents are able to move elsewhere. Harry hits mute and Mary Jane asks why he didn't say something before. Peter says that it's because actions speak louder than words. Mary Jane then pulls Peter in for a kiss. Later, Spider-Man excitedly swings through the city. He lands right in front of his camera asking to be able to enjoy things. Quotes "If Empire State U. wants to bulldoze the Villeroy Towers housing project the people who live there should be compensated. Ninety percent of those people work right here on campus. Where will they work if they're displaced? Where will they work if they can't afford a place to live!?" :-'Lead Protestor', first line "She's got a good point. A lot of wild-eyed student radicals agree. And some just love the idea of a good protest. I wish I could say I was either one of those. Here I am, a college freshman. Yet on the outside looking in. And is often the case, I find myself looking at her. That's Mary Jane Watson. If someone would just pay me to take pictures of her. Who am I kidding, I'd take that job for free." :-'Peter Parker', first line "Excuse me, I need to sweep there. You got a problem?" "Eh, it's just kind of funny that you had to sweep in that exact spot right now. Everyone else is on lunch break." "Everyone else is out protesting." "Guess you don't go for that yay rah-rah stuff either, huh?" "No, I don't go for kicking people out of their homes." :-'Lewis Wyler', first lines and Peter Parker "Hey Peter, harassing people with that weapon of yours again?" :-'Harry Osborn', first line "Harry's practicing being a titan of industry." "Hey, If the shoe fits. I'll have you know I'm having a meeting with my dad's board of directors tomorrow." :-'Mary Jane Watson', first line, and Harry Osborn "MJ, protests aren't usually about fun." "That's because you haven't been to one with me." :-'Peter Parker' and Mary Jane Watson "You can't run away from me forever, Peter Parker." :-'Mary Jane Watson' "It is indeed a pleasure to add these gems to our temporary collection. The jewel of the crown is this seventeenth century, two-hundred and fifty-three carat ruby." :-'Museum Speaker' "Nobody likes a tailgater." :-'Turbo Jet' "Talk about road rage." :-'Spider-Man', first line "Hey, anybody see a crook? About six-one. Moves fast. Looks like a driver for the space shuttle?" "Who do you think we are? Why don't deal with any crooks." "Yeah! We're just trying to hang on to our homes." "Cut me a little slack. I'm trying to catch a bad guy." "The only bad guy I see here is you!" :-'Spider-Man' and two Villeroy Tower Residents "Some guys just can't catch a break." :-'Spider-Man' "I'm speaking from Villeroy Towers, soon to make way for an expanded ESU campus. This is where residents yesterday found the seventeenth century star ruby stolen from the Manhattan Museum of Art. Residents here say the thief must have dropped the stolen gem while alluding authorities. Now they'll use the reward money for their fight with the University. Officer Barr, do we know how the ruby thief came to be here?" "We're not positive, but Spider-Man was seen in the area. The residents chased him away." "Witnesses at the museum say that the Hapsburg treasure was stolen by a guy who moved really fast." "I don't know about the other guy, but Spider-Man usually acts alone." :-'Alison Tomita' and Officer Barr, first lines "Thief dubbed 'Turbo Jet' by witnesses, escaped causing traffic snarls in lower Manhattan. Spider-Man seen leaving crime scene with Turbo Jet. His possible involvement yet to be determined." :-'News Scroll' "Peter, wouldn't it be easier to move it if you unplugged it?" "Except, I'm watching it." "Spider-Man's a crook. No news there." "I get that you think Spider-Man killed your father..." "On account of, he did." "I was at the museum when that Turbo Jet guy stole it. He gave it to the Villeroy Tower folks for the reward money." "You mean, kind of a Robin Hood, men in tights thing?" "Pretty sure he wasn't wearing tights." :-'Harry Osborn' and Peter Parker "Could you play couch potato for a sec?" "It's a stretch, but I'll try." :-'Peter Parker' and Harry Osborn "I'll tell ya, those costumed nuts are all a menace if you ask me." "If this Turbo Jet did purposely help all those people he gets my vote. Agree or disagree." "J, lay off the ." :-'Harry Osborn' and Mary Jane Watson "So where do you come out on this thing?" "Everyone expects Spider-Man to obey the law, why not Turbo Jet?" "Don't you ever just go with your feelings?" "Yeah, sometimes." "Always." [Adjusts screen] "There." :-'Mary Jane Watson' and Peter Parker "Your father very much wanted a new science center to be built at ESU." "Now that Oscorp as convinced the University to demolish the Villeroy Towers his wish can become a reality." "I knew that a month ago. Why am I here?" "We'd like you to make the announcement. It's what your father would have wanted." "This wouldn't have anything to do with the campus protests." "Harry, I'm surprised..." "Having an ESU student announce a science center on controversial properties sort of makes it go down a little easier." "You certainly are your father's son." "You certainly are at that." "He would have questioned it too. But he also would have seen the opportunity to do some real good." :-'Oscorp Executives' and Harry Osborn "So go with me here, I run around Manhattan saving people and I'm a menace. Turbo Jet steals a small fortune and he's a hero." [Later] "Maybe I need an image makeover." [Later] "I'm...Spider-Man!" :-'Spider-Man' "Sorry, but you forgot your library card." :-'Spider-Man' "Give. Me. The book." "Who's gonna miss a musty ol' paper back?" "Not for us to decide." "So you blindly enforce the rules. That's it? While I'm out trying to help folks?" "Uh huh. Like the pedestrians you almost hit with the truck. No, not them. You must mean the guard you nearly electrocuted." "You know what I think, you're jealous. You ''wish everyone liked you the way they like me." :-'''Spider-Man' and Turbo Jet "I ''hate when that happens." :-'''Spider-Man' "Thanks to an anonymous donation the Villeroy Towers Defense Fund is now up to one million dollars!" "Turbo Jet's the man!" :-'Head Protestor' and Protestor "Come on, Pete. Get in the spirit." "You know this hero of yours sent a security guard to the hospital last night. The guy's in a coma." "A cop on a high speed chase runs over a civilian, how is that any different?" "Two wrongs don't make a right." :-'Mary Jane Watson' and Peter Parker "Listen, there's something I need to tell you guys." "What!?" "My dad's company is involved" "WHAT!?" "OSCORP! THEY'RE THE REASON THEY'RE BULLDOZING VILLEROY TOWERS! MY DAD'S COMPANY CONVINCED ESU TO BULLDOZE...Villeroy Towers." :-'Harry Osborn' and Peter Parker "I'm getting a bad feeling here." "This is just the kind of thing I was talking about. The haves on campus making deals against the have-nots." :-'Harry Osborn' and Head Protester "You gotta face the fact that we're all gonna have to move soon. The protest committee says that..." "The protest committee is not helping anyone except those who like to be on protest committees. Free pizza and useless talk. They got everyone running down there like sheep." "You think you know better!?" "You say that like it would be difficult." :-'Jolenna' and Lewis Wyler "Next time you better hope I don't see your freaky little face, Spider-Man!" :-'Lewis Wyler' "I want the telescope. For what it stands for." "You could be a rich man if you quit the hero business." "I just do what needs to be done. If people want to make me a hero, it's only because they're too ''stupid to help themselves." :-'''Lewis Wyler' and Mysterious Man "Guess some bugs don't know when they've been squashed." :-'Turbo Jet' "Turbo Jet's out making a difference! Spider-Man's just out for himself!" :-'Head Protester' "Come on, you know something was going to be built on that land no matter what. I'm just helping make it worthwhile." "I'm sorry, were you calling science worthwhile?" "Yeah, I had trouble buying it myself. A little help?" "I don't think things are so black and white." "As in your feelings for another person?" "More like one person's good deed might be another person's crime." "Oh." :-'Harry Osborn', Mary Jane Watson, and Peter Parker "We're here tonight to celebrate our bond with Empire State University, a campus beloved by the late founder of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. To make tonight's presentation I would like to introduce to you Oscorp's majority shareholder and esteemed ESU student Harry Osborn." :-'Female Oscorp Executive' "Um, I'm not sure esteemed is the right word. Maybe if I'd been the class more often I'd know what it meant." "YOU SUCK OSBORN!" "Thank you. I had a prepared speech, but a friend Mary Jane Watson got me thinking about how an institution like Empire State U. should grow. Who it helps, who it hurts. Which brings us to Galileo. Galileo looked through this and saw the possibilities." "And so do I." :-'Harry Osborn', Head Protester, and Turbo Jet "Give it up, Wyler." "How do you know the cops won't take you in too?" "I'll take my chances." :-'Spider-Man' and Turbo Jet "The people like the way I get things done. Not you Spidey-boy." "Those people? Wow! I thought those were the ones that were stupid for making you a hero. You did say that, didn't you Wyler? How you had to take care of things because they couldn't." :-'Turbo Jet' and Spider-Man "Back off! Or this little piece of history is history!" "Go for it, it's a fake." "That's a bunch of bull." "Spider-Man's right. He tipped us off in advance and we set it up with the Oscorp board." :-'Turbo Jet', Spider-Man, and Police Officer "I'm not going down! I helped those people!" "Yeah, and you did it with such good feelings. Sure that's what touches them the most." :-'Turbo Jet' and Spider-Man "You don't know what a desperate man might do!" "In that case." :-'Turbo Jet', last line, and Spider-Man "Seriously, ow!" :-'Spider-Man' "Here you are, saving me again." "A man's gotta have hobbies." "Spider-Man, I mean, not that we had anything. Sure we had that kiss. It's not like we ever went out salsa dancing or anything like that." "I think I understand." "No, you don't. What I'm trying to say is there's someone else." "There is? Anyone I know?" "I don't think he even knows." :-'Mary Jane Watson' and Spider-Man "Look, the cops'll listen to me, but I don't want to stick around for questions." "I know. Go!" :-'Spider-Man' and Mary Jane Watson "And in other news resident are busy planning moves to new homes thanks to the donation of a priceless Galileo telescope to their relocation fund. Empire State University freshman Harry Osborn made the announcement..." :-'Alison Tomita' "I can't believe you didn't tell me before we went there last night. You did know you were going to make that donation, didn't you?" "Pete, a little help?" "MJ, you see, Harry, like all great men, knows that actions speak louder than words." "Is that so? In that case..." :-'Mary Jane Watson', Harry Osborn, and Peter Parker "WOO HOO! How's it doing!? Hey, at least let me enjoy it for a minute." :-'Spider-Man' Trivia *The head protester, or at least her character model, is at the museum when Turbo Jet steals the gem. *The opening titles don't appear until three minutes and forty-two seconds into the episode. *Spider-Man's line of "I'm Spider-Man" is a reference to the 1989 film ''Batman''. He even holds up his fingers to imitate Batman's cowl. *You can first see Lewis Wyler's face through the glass of his helmet when he's in the mannequin building. *The headlines in Lewis Wyler's room state " engineer claims new attraction/repulsion device will revolutionize space walks. Government calls it a hoax" by . "High-Tech firm fires employee. Alleged to be stealing parts. Stock options climb. A/R spacesuit project cancelled." "Hapsburg Star Ruby on Exhibit" by . "Rare recordings stolen from audio archive." "Manuscript Found by Villeroy Towers Residents." "Priceless Manuscript Missing. Reward Posted" "Aniquarian to Display Valuable First Edition", also by The New Yorkian. *It is possible that the man who is paying Turbo Jet could be working for . *When Spider-Man starts using the webs to slow down Turbo Jet you can see the character models for Sally Jones, and , despite them already appearing at the presentation. Goofs *The protesters must be really strong since all the signs they throw at Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, and Mary Jane Watson fly completely off screen and disappear, even the ones thrown towards the middle of the screen. *Peter Parker grabs a thrown protest sign to shield them against the angry protesters, but there was no sign there in the shot before. *Lewis Wyler's face through the glass of the Turbo Jet helmet appears and disappears at random times without any noticeable reason. Continuity *Among the protesters you can see Max Dillon and Doug Reisman, who would make a larger appearance in . Max is actually wearing different clothes, possibly to inexpensively create more extras. Doug is the guy who overhears Harry Osborn spilling the beans about Oscorp Industries. *At the protest where Harry Osborn spills the beans you can see , the guy who would make a larger appearance in . *The only appearance of Turbo Jet. *The only appearance of Peter Parkers' parents, aunt, and uncle. Though only in photographs. *The alley where Lewis Wyler makes the trade is the same one that trapped Spider-Man in . Realistically speaking, this was done to save money as they could not afford to digitally build many new sets. *First kiss between Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson. Cast : Officer Barr is voiced by Edward Asner, who is more famously known to comic book fans as the voice of J. Jonah Jameson on . He would go on the voice on . Harold Perrineau, who voiced Turbo Jet, would go on to voice on . Jolenna and Professor Williams were voiced by Cree Summer. She would go on to vice , , and on . Clancy Brown, a police officer, would play on the series and would go on to play and on . Jane Lynch would go on to voice on . Background The episode was developed about six months before the release of the first ''Spider-Man'' film. They didn't know whether it would be a success or not but tied the series to it anyways. There are numerous references to the first Spider-Man film, mostly the kiss between Mary Jane Watson and Spider-Man and Harry Osborn believing that Spider-Man killed his Norman Osborn. This was because the series was intended to follow the series, though it is not in the film's continuity since is killed in the series and appears in the second and third films. Turbo Jet is an original creation of the series. Though he could be based off Rocket Racer or Blue Streak. While the first episode to air, it was the tenth episode written and sixth produced. Though did air first in some regions. Reaction Stu of Marvel Animation Age felt that this was a better pilot than , the first episode to air in all countries except Canada. He felt it did a better job of fleshing out the characters and wasn't packed with cliches. He felt Spider-Man recording himself was one of the funniest scenes in the series and enjoyed the Kevin Conroy imitation. He felt the animation was superb, especially the night scenes. He thought it demonstrated excellent storyboarding work. He claimed that many other Spider-Man cartoons had inferior animation and he here he always looked good. Though he didn't think the rest of the cast had the same standard. However, he did not like Turbo Jet claiming his design was odd and character was dull. He liked the Robin Hood style motivation but thought the speech in the alley confused that. He felt the worst part of the episode was the kiss between Mary Jane and Peter as it felt forced, especially compared to . He thought the producers had them kiss just to have them kiss. "Not the best Spider-Man episode, but not a bad episode to begin with." The episode has a 7.5 on TV.com and 6.4 on the Internet Movie Database. External Links *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Animation Age Category:Spider-Man: The New Animated Series Episodes Category:Series Pilots Category:Season Premieres